Vehicular accidents are a major source of injury and economic loss. Conventional systems for reducing the likelihood of accidents include blind spot sensors and vehicle lane tracking sensors. However, conventional systems do not include the prediction of risks from unpredictable behavior, such as by the driver of a vehicle having the system, or by other drivers.